Una estrella fugaz
by Amaya de Inuzuka
Summary: Naruto ve una estrella fugaz en el cielo. -¿Que creíste que pediría?- El amor de Sakura-chan... Naru/Hina. Especial One-Shot para Davaru-chan


**Una estrella fugaz**

**¡Hola! Escribo este One-Shot para Davaru-chan, alguien que ha leído varios de mis fics y sinceramente, alegró con sus reviews mi día. De acuerdo, es un NaruHina, lo escribí cuando ví mi primera estrella fugaz.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío, ni sus personajes TwT Kishimoto me los ha ganado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Hinata estaba sentada en un columpio cercano a la aldea. Recordaba que su mayor ídolo también iba ahí cuando se sentía triste. No en vano lo había visto muchisímas veces, después de verlo entrenar. Cada vez se llenaba de motivación al ver como se caía, y luego se levantaba, al grito de _¡Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, de veras, y voy a ser Hokage!_

Sonrió. La academia había sido reconstruida, como cada vez que había guerra. Recordaba cuando la reconstruyeron. Siempre había estado con Kiba y Shino a cada momento de esa re-construcción.

**.-FlashBack-.**

_Kiba pintaba los muros de la academia, ayudado por Akamaru, quién llevaba en la boca baldes de pintura. Shino, hacía lo mismo, sólo que en una zona más alta. Y Hinata repetía la misma labor, muy cerca a Kiba._

_-¡Hola Naruto!- dijo el castaño, mirando hacia abajo, sonriendo ferozmente. De inmediato Hinata volteó hacia abajo, con las mejillas coloradas de un rojo intenso, y oyó las risas de Shino y Kiba._

_-Sigues cayendo en eso...- replicó el Aburame, con una sonrisa en sus labios, y se acomodó sus gafas. Kiba seguía riendo, siendo coreado por los ladridos de Akamaru y Hinata se sonrojaba cada vez más._

_-¡S-son muy malos!- se quejó la joven Hyuga, con el rostro colorado de escarlata. Ambos se miraron con gracia, y negaron con la cabeza._

_-Sigues sintiendo lo mismo, ¿he, Hina-chan?- le preguntó el castaño, con una sonrisa de lado. Hinata suspiró y pronunció un leve "hai" mientras retomaban su tarea._

_-No me sorprende. Y después de todo, parece que Naruto disfrutó esa bofetada- mencionó Shino, mirando directo al muro._

_-¿B-bofetada?_

_-Si, la que le diste cuando consideró unirse a Madara y Obito. ¿No lo recuerdas? Yo si, recuerdo su mejilla roja y su rostro de idiota- explicó el Aburame._

_Que sí lo recordaba... Claro que sí, la mano también le dolió por el golpe dado, pero eso poco le importó. ¡No dejaría que Naruto se diera por vencido! ¡Nunca en su vida, si le era posible, le salvaría de si mismo!_

_-¡Hola Naruto!- saludó Kiba de nuevo. Pero Hinata no caería de nuevo._

_-Hola Naruto- también dijo Shino. Kiba la miro, esperando que dijera algo._

_-No voy a caer en eso, Kiba, y Shino, eso es muy inmaduro- se quejó la joven de ojos claros mientras seguía moviendo su brocha encima del muro. _

_-¿No me vas a saludar, Hina-chan?- preguntó una voz hiperactiva. Hinata volteó y miró cierta mata de cabello rubio. La de pelo azul volteo, sorprendida, mirando el rostro sonriente de cierto rubio._

_-¿N-naruto-kun?- preguntó la chica, incredúla. El rubio le sonrió y eso fue todo. La inconsiencia se apoderó de Hinata Hyuga._

**.-Fin FlashBack-.**

-Sigo siendo muy torpe- se dijo la joven en voz baja, fijando su vista en el suelo. Que curioso, pensó. Hacía unos instantes, el suelo era iluminado por la tipíca luz amarilla del día, pero ahora era naranja, y poco a poco se iba obscureciendo.

Sonrió, llena de alegría, y suspiró, sujetando su mano de la cuerda de ese columpio.

-Que _narutesco _día- se dijo la joven, sonriendo aún. Se detuvo a pensar por unos instantes. Quizá no estuviera con Naruto, quizá no fuera su destino, pero ser su amiga y estar siempre junto a él era una bendición. Quizá sería muy doloroso ir a su boda con Sakura, y que todos la miraran raro, pero lo aguantaría. Naruto merecía eso y más por su parte.

Ella lo amaba. Y mucho. Por eso, aguantaría todo su dolor por él. Sabía de sobra que no la amaba, y que sólo la veía como una amiga, pero eso no hacía que su corazón aún tuviera esperanzas. Sonrió, pero ahora con melancolía, y sus ojos se humedecieron, hasta que se veían claros y cristalinos.

-Que hermosa luna- susurró, viendo el satélite desde su asiento, no muy bien debido a las ramas de los árboles.

-Desde aquí se ve mejor'ttebayo- le respondió otra voz, que estaba desde arriba de ella. Volteó rápidamente, sonrojada. Era Naruto, recargado en la rama de arriba que sostenía ese columpio, mirando al cielo de nuevo.

-¿N-naruto-kun?- preguntó la chica. Naruto sonrió zorrunamente, como siempre solía hacerlo. Hinata sonreía, sabía que esa sonrisa era sólo suya.

-No te desmayes, por favor- súplico el rubio, aún desde arriba. Hinata asintió, pero sus mejillas adquirieron ese color rosado tipíco en ella.

-V-voy a in-intentarlo- aseguró la joven sonriendo. Naruto igual le sonrió y bajó de un salto de su lugar.

-¿Sabes? Tengo algo que enseñarte- le dijo el rubio, tomando su mano. Eso le recordo a Hinata cuando recargaron su chakra juntos, en la guerra ninja. Pero ahora, en lugar de sentir ese chakra por su cuerpo, más bien sentía como era guiada hacia algún lugar.

**(/*o*)/ \(*u*\) ~(*-*)~**

Era hermoso. O al menos eso pensaba la joven al ver ese pequeño prado con un cielo obscuro que se extendía por todo su horizonte. Lleno de estrellas y una gran y hermosa luna. Naruto yacía sentado en una parte de ese hermoso lugar, el en verde pasto, cercano a un nogal. Hinata tembló un poco, pero se sentó a su lado.

-Es muy hermosa la luna- dijo la joven de ojos claros, mirando al cielo.

-Se parece a tus ojos- dijo Naruto, de repente- Son raros. Muy raros, claros y con poco color...- Hinata lo miró, con cierta decepción en sus ojos- Pero también son muy bonitos. Muy lindos y puros... Son como tú. Me gustan mucho- dijo el rubio, aún mirando a la joven.

Hinata sonrió de medio lado, y se quedó sin palabras.

-Mira, ¡una estrella fugaz! ¡Píde un deseo, Hina-chan!- dijo Naruto, totalmente infantil al mirar cierto haz de luz pasar por enfrente de ellos, y lo señalo efusivamente. Hinata tragó salva y cerró sus ojos.

_¡Que Naruto sea la persona más feliz del mundo! ¡Onegai! ¡Que sea muy feliz!_

-¡Un plato gigante de ramen!- pidió Naruto en voz alta. Oyó la cantarina risa de Hinata a sus espaldas- ¿Que pasa, Hina-chan?

-L-los deseos no se piden en voz alta, Naruto-kun- respondió la chica aún sonriendo- Y me sorprendió que pidieras un plato gigante de ramen.

-Oh ¿en serio? ¡Es lo que más quiero'ttebayo!- dijo Naruto con un puchero infantil, mirando a Hinata- ¿Que creíste que pediría?

-B-bueno... Como Sasuke-kun regresó a la aldea...- Naruto arqueó una ceja. Odiaba que le dijera "Sasuke-kun" al teme. Lo odiaba y mucho- Y S-sakura-chan no lo ha dejado sólo... Y-yo creía que ibas a pedir el amor de Sakura-chan...- terminó, viendo el suelo, en voz baja.

-Sakura es una amiga. Y con el tiempo se ha convertido en una hermana mía. Yo sé que ella y Sasuke son el uno para el otro. ¿Y para que pedir el amor de Sakura, cuando ya tengo a alguien'ttebayo?- preguntó el rubio.

-¿A-alguien?- sintió una mano estrujar su corazón. Era más doloroso de lo que pensaba, y se sentía horrible. Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

-Si, es la chica más dulce y hermosa que el mundo haya visto. Quizá es hermosa por fuera, pero por dentro es... Mejor aún- Hinata suspiró y sonrió. Encontró el amor, y eso la hacía "feliz". Aunque era una mentira, una dulce y piadosa mentira. Evitó a toda costa que sus lágrimas corrieran por su rostro.

-M-me alegro, Naruto-kun, ella es muy afortunada de tener a alguien como tú...- murmuró la chica, mirandolo a los ojos. Él sonrió y puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-¿¡No te das cuenta, Hina-chan!? ¡Eres tú!- anunció el rubio, sonriendo- ¡Eres tú la chica más dulce que jamás hubiera conocido!- le acarició una mejilla y oyó de nuevo el melodioso ritmo de su risa. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y ella reía con los ojos cerrados.

Naruto le sonrió, y musitó un ligero "dattebayo" mientras seguía acariciando la mejilla de su chica.

-Golpeame- le órdeno- Vamos...- tomó su mano y la puso en su mejilla- Fui un tonto- suspiró, aún sonriendo.

Hinata, quitó su mano de la mejilla del rubio y le dio un ligero beso.

-Te quiero, Naruto-kun- dijo la ojilila, sonriendo.

Naruto acarició su mejilla de nuevo y la besó en los labios, con ternura. Propio de un primer beso real, no de una trampa.

-Yo no te quiero...- y Hinata sabía el final de esa oración- Yo te amo- completaron al unísono. Se miraron un rato.

-Hinata-chan, voy a estar contigo hasta que la luna deje de ser hermosa. Hasta que el cielo deje de ser azul... Hasta el día en que pueda contar todas las estrellas del cielo- dijo Naruto, mirandola a los ojos. Hinata sonrió, feliz- Es una promesa, dattebayo.

Y así, ambos miraron el cielo. La luna, noche a noche, día a día parecía cada vez más hermosa, igual que el amor de esos ninjas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Que tal ha quedado? ¡Espero que bien! Con mucho cariño para Davaru-chan, quién ha dejado su apoyo en varios fanfics. ¡Muchas gracias, de veras!**

**Atte.**

**Amaya de Inuzuka ^u^ **


End file.
